That's Life!
by Alvin and Brittany Seville
Summary: Based off the movies. Mostly about Alvin and Brittany. Not gonna spoil anything in the summary. My first chaptered story  not sure of the real term  so please don't be mean D: The final chapter is up!
1. Stress

**Okay. This is my first chapter story. Please don't be mean D: I will appreciate small criticism.**

**Some scenes were inspired by IluvTheChipmunks and her story "What happens out of love" (Great story by the way) Seems kinda similar. Unintended.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Dave Seville.**

**Remember . This is based after the movie.**

**Anyway, have fun!**

* * *

Alvin was alone in his room, humming the tune to "Bad Day." He was the last one to wake up, as usual. He casually walked out of his room, and into the bathroom to take a shower. Thoughts were occupying his mind while he cleaned himself up for a new day.

One thought stayed through them all though. When was he going to tell Brittany how he felt? The same thought stuck with him all the previous day. When? Where? How? The question still stuck as he got out of the shower and dried off.

When he walked into the living room, he saw Eleanor and Theodore watching SpongeBob. Simon was in the kitchen raiding the fridge, and Jeanette was typing a story for school. Where was Brittany? He decided against asking, for he knew too well, everyone would tease him.

The red clad chipmunk's next instinct was to snag a toaster waffle off Simon's plate, and watch TV with Theodore and Eleanor. Nobody was really talking much. He liked it that way. Finally Theodore ended the silence.

"Alvin? What's wrong with Brittany?" This took Alvin by surprise.

"W-What do you mean?"

Theodore cracked a smile. "Oh, right. Of course you wouldn't know. You were the last one awake today!" Then he became serious. "This morning, Brittany woke up crying and has spent the day outside since."

Then he remembered. "What? Where is she?" Alvin was panicking.

"She's out in the backyard, just lying in the grass."

Alvin hurried outside. He knew very well why Brittany was crying.

**-Flashback-**

"_Alvin!" Dave was pissed. "Alvin! Get your ass in here right now!" Slowly, Alvin crept from the Chipmunk's room._

"_Dave! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

"_Sorry doesn't cut it this time! How could you do this? To me? To your brothers? To __**Brittany**?__"_

"_I feel horrible! I'm so sorry!" Alvin had tears streaming down his cheeks._

_The pink clad chipmunk came into the conversation. "Dave! It was my fault! I wanted to do it, not Alvin!" The word 'it' made Alvin flinch._

"_Alvin! Brittany! I want you to stay with your brothers and sisters until I get back! Don't run off! I'll be back in three days. Until then, Claire will baby sit. She knows what happened, but your brothers and sisters don't! Keep it that way!"_

"_Dave… I'm sorry…"_

"_Dammit Alvin! I'm not having this conversation right now!" With that, Dave walked out and slammed the door. Claire walked in minutes later to see Brittany crying on Alvin's shoulder. They didn't notice her at first. She sat down next to them, startling them._

"_Guys… I am disappointed in you, but yelling's not going to help. Dave's just a little surprised right now. He needs a break. Your brothers and sisters will be here soon. Spend some time with them."_

_Alvin liked Claire's attitude a lot better than Dave's. He knew he didn't deserve it, but it felt good for someone to talk to him without yelling. "We're sorry Claire. Please forgive us. We-" Began the pink clad chipmunk, but was cut off by Claire. "Guys, it's okay. I know what you're going through." She said kind of embarrassed._

_Alvin and Brittany's eyes widened at that. "Claire. Were you…?"_

"_Yes. I'm not proud of it but yes."_

"_What happened?"_

"_She didn't make it…" Claire said, a tear forming in her eye. "I was young and stupid. But hopefully you'll be lucky and won't have to go through any of it. Maybe Brittany won't be-" Just then Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor walked in the room, talking. Everything went silent when the noticed Brittany, and Claire crying. Then they saw Alvin. Crying. Something was terribly wrong._

**-Flashback End-**

Before Alvin made it out the door, Theodore caught up to him. "Alvin, wait! I was told to make sure you and Brittany weren't alone together."

Alvin thought about tricking Theodore, but he was right. He needed someone there. "Theo, if you're going to watch, please stay back so you don't hear."

Theodore tried to argue, but Alvin, for once, brought up a very good point. "Dave said we can't, yet, tell you what's going on. It's bad enough you walked in on ours and Claire's conversation."

Theodore didn't argue with that. He watched from a distance as Alvin ran up to Brittany, who lay in the grass, picking the flowers.

"Brittany!" Alvin cried. "What was it?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Negative."

Alvin smiled back. "Looks like Dave has nothing to worry about." But he wasn't about to leave it at that. "Britt, if nobody was watching, I'd kiss you. But…" He looked back at Theodore. Brittany giggled. "It's okay. I'll take it later."

Alvin walked away and back in the house with Theodore. That's when she gave in. Brittany burst into tears. "Why can't I just tell him? He is expecting it anyway. Now when I tell him, it will be a big shock! Now I lied. I ruined it. He won't forgive me! It's not right. I can't lie to him. I need to tell him. I need to tell him… I _am_ pregnant…"

* * *

**Alvin, why did you do that? D:**

**And Claire? Pregnant? Never would have guessed!**

**Anyway, I'm assuming most of you figured out what was going on before it said she was pregnant. But I are smart! =D**

**I threw off some people by having Brittany say she are NOT pregnant! HAHAHA! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Ian will be back, and hes PISSED! Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review! :D**


	2. Running, Crying, and Trouble

**I finally got to finishing chapter 2! Sorry it's short. This chapter is on my school computer and I have a three day weekend! I was Kinda in a hurry.**

**Anyway, people who say their tired of 'Brittany gets pregnant' stories, (you know who you are) I'd have to agree. But it was one of those 'Don't knock it til you try it' things. It's actually kinda fun!**

**Now then! On with the story!**

* * *

"Alvin. Dave said that you can tell us what's going on now."

The red clad chipmunk gulped. He was hoping it was going to be one of those "It never happened" things. "Dammit…" Alvin muttered.

"Well? Go on. Tell me." Simon was getting impatient. Alvin wanted so bad to tackle Simon. _Show him to piss me off,_ Alvin thought, face getting red with anger.

"Simon, I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to!" Alvin was trying hard to hold himself back.

"Bull. Dave told me that you _had_ to tell all of us what happened."

_What the hell Dave? It's not bad enough I just went through the stress of thinking I was going to be a dad?_

Theodore walked into the living room. "Hey Alvin, Dave said you had something to tell-" But Alvin interrupted.

"Dammit Dave! Why can't you let me live my own damn life?" With that, Alvin walked out the door. He didn't know where he was going but he wasn't about to tell anyone what happened that night. It was personal.

On his way down the street, Brittany called out to him. "Alvin! I have to talk to you!"

He went on ignoring her. He knew if he stayed, they would just get in a fight, and probably break up. "Alvin? Alvin! Where are you going? Alvin! Come back!"

* * *

Back in the house, Theodore was crying. Simon was patting his back. "Theo. It's going to be fine. Alvin is just a little upset. We'll just call Dave." Jeanette and Eleanor ran into the room. "What was that? I heard a lot of yelling." Jeanette panicked. "And cussing!" Added Eleanor, frightened.

"It's okay girls. Alvin's just having a rough day."

Jeanette had to admit, for just being screamed at, Simon was able to handle that very well. She found it… attractive. Jeanette blushed at the thought and Simon saw. He laughed a little and Jeanette turned away.

Brittany came in the front door, becoming the center of attention. "Is Alvin okay?" But the looks on her family's faces said otherwise. _Oh great. What now?_

Simon saw this as an opportunity. "Brittany?" He began. "Alvin was told to tell us what happened between you guys. He left because he didn't want to. Since he's gone, you're the next runner up." Simon had a victorious smile. Jeanette had to agree. Brittany obviously knew what was going on.

Brittany froze. She just sat there in shock. Should she lie to them too? If she kept this up, she would be found out eventually. But how would it affect her now. And what if Alvin finds out? But he will anyway. After almost two minutes of complete silence, Brittany finished her train of thought. She made her decision.

"I-I'm... pregnant!" She burst into tears and ran out the dog door. That's how the chipmunks would get in and out of the house. Dave installed it after Jeanette got stuck outside, and couldn't reach the doorknob. The rest of the chipmunks stood in silence.

Jaws hung open, they just stared at the dog door wave back and forth from the sudden force of Brittany. They heard Claire's car pull in the driveway.

* * *

Brittany didn't know where she was going. Certainly not the same direction as Alvin. The last thing she wanted to do is face him knowing she lied to him. She just ran. On her way, she saw Dave's hotel. Wasn't that an hour drive away? The tiny Chipette looked back through her tears. She didn't recognize anything. The sun was going down. How far had she run? She wasn't about to go to Dave's hotel either. He would probably never forgive her. Her final choice was to keep going.

* * *

"Claire!" Eleanor started yelling as soon as she walked in. The rest of the chipmunks joined in yelling to Claire what happened, but she couldn't understand a word. "Everybody just calm down!" It was instantly silent. "Jeanette? You're the calm one. What's happening?" Simon couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"Brittany and Alvin ran away!" Jeanette was crying. Claire went wide eyed. "What? Together?" She was panicked. "No… First Alvin one way, Brittany the other. She just told us she's…" She couldn't say it.

"Pregnant!" Eleanor finished her sentence. Claire buried her face into her hands.

"I was afraid of this." It stayed silent in the room for almost five minutes. "We should probably go look for them."

* * *

Dave lay back on his hotel bed. He felt sick knowing his 'daughter' might be pregnant. He had to go home sometime and find out. But he was too afraid. _Why did Alvin have to do this?_ He thought to himself. _Why did he have to ruin everything? Maybe I was a little too hard on him. After all, I never gave him 'the talk.'_ Dave decided to take his mind off it for now. He picked up the phone to call room service.

* * *

It was almost dark and Alvin was starting to calm down. He didn't know what would happen if he did 'it.' Why did it matter anyway? Brittany wasn't pregnant. She said so herself!

"Stupid Dave!" Alvin muttered to himself. "Well… I guess I should probably go back home." Just as he turned around, he was picked up from the tail. He heard a growl from the creature holding him.

He was about to scream when he heard a familiar voice. "That's enough Viper! Give him to me!" He felt the creature drop him into a well moisturized pair of hands. "Well, well, well! Look who we have here!"

Alvin knew that voice well. Too well. "Ian!"

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry if it sounded rushed... Cause it was.**

**Anyway, yes Ian uses lotion :P**

**I will update soon!  
**


	3. Pain, Suffering, and Ian!

**Well, I was told to update soon, so how about the same day? :P**

**Hopefully a story written in one day will be just a good. This is kind of a test for that.**

**This chapter is kinda boring, necessary.**

**Well, enough blabbering. On with the story!

* * *

**

"Alvin! Brittany! Where are you?" Jeanette's voice was shaking. A tear was forming in her eye. Simon knew he had to make his move soon. Was this a good time? While his brother and her sister were missing? Worth a shot.

"Jeanette. It will be okay. They will show up soon. For now, I think we should go home. It's almost midnight." He put his arm around her and led her back to Claire and the others.

Claire tried to file a missing persons report, but the cops said they needed to be missing for 24 hours. Stupid cops. They were never a help to them. Apparently 'pets,' as they call us, have to be taken care of last.

* * *

Brittany didn't know how long she had been running now. She stopped by a small building. The words 'Open 24 hours' were lit up on the front. "'McDonalds.' Well, I am pretty hungry."

Upon walking in, she was greeted with an employee screaming. "Rat! There is a rat in here! Kill it!"

Suddenly, a broom swept her into a wall. She felt a pop… no… a crack in her left arm. She let out an ear piercing scream.

Several employees rushed to the aid of the broom holder. One man had dark skin, and a short black mustache. "Wait!" He halted everyone in the room. I know this 'rat.'

Brittany was in too much pain to care what was going on. She squeaked out small whispers through tears. "My… arm…"

The mustached man picked her up and the rest of the employees cleared out of the room with relieved expressions.

* * *

"My name is Enzo Adargo-Pedroso" (No, this person doesn't exist.)

"I'm a big fan. I'm sorry about your arm." He spoke in a perfect Spanish accent. "I hope the ice is helping."

Brittany only stared. Who was this man? And why in hell is he not taking her to the hospital? "Not to be rude, but I think I need professional help. My arm's killing me!" She held back tears.

"Not to worry! My friend is a great veterinarian. He will do it for free. Just for you!"

_Just for me? Well, better a fan than nobody I guess._

* * *

Dave was relaxing in the hot tub at the hotel. His cell phone was in his room and little did he know that his daughter was pregnant and missing and his son kidnapped by the devil himself. _Well, I suppose I could come home a day early… Nah I need this. It's been so long!_

When he finally got back to his room, he saw a blinking light on his phone. He studied the message on the screen for almost thirty seconds before he started to panic. "32 missed calls from Claire!"

* * *

"Viper! Show our 'friend' to the 'guest room!'" The Doberman picked up Alvin by the sweater and violently shoved him into a small metal cage. The cage had 3 locks on it; a padlock that only could be opened by a key, a five number combination lock, and a strange metal block that clamped the bars together.

"Ian you bastard! Let me out!" Alvin spat. Instantly, the Doberman shot up. It sprinted to Alvin and jumped at the cage laying in the middle of the carpeted floor. The cage flipped backwards and Alvin struck his head in the top of the cage.

"Viper! Heel!" The large dog obeyed immediately. Ian set the cage back up how he wanted it. Alvin was dazed.

"Now, now. I believe we understand each other now? You so much as speak back to me and you will become my dogs new chew toy!" Ian snapped.

"What do _you_ want?" Alvin retaliated, ignoring Ian's threat until the dog snarled. Then he showed fear.

"Me? Oh, thanks so much for asking! Now that you mention it, what do I want? Well, from you, nothing. In fact, all I want is the pleasure of knowing I win." Ian was cocky.

_Win what? You kidnapped me! You won at being a douche bag for sure!_ Alvin wanted so bad to say this but he wouldn't dare test the demon dog again.

"Well? You won I guess. I'm trapped in your cage. Now what?"

"Oh-ho! I have not won yet! _I_ will say when _I_ have won!" Alvin was surprised that Ian wasn't as easy to outsmart as he was before. "Now then," Ian continued, looking down at the wide eyed chipmunk in the cage. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Eleanor couldn't sleep. It was almost 4 in the morning when she finally left her bed to get a snack. She stopped by Theodore's bed on her way past. She almost hesitated but finally let it out.

"Theodore!" She whispered in a yelling tone. "Theo! Wake up!" The green clad chipmunk stirred in his sleep. "Theo!"

* * *

Theodore felt a small pair of paws shake him lightly. He turned over to find Eleanor, tears in her eyes. "Eleanor? Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"I'm scared!" She responded. "Can I sleep with you?" That made Theodore feel uncomfortable. He had never been that close to a girl before. Especially Eleanor, who he had hidden feelings for.

"Sure. But what are you scared about? Alvin and Brittany?" She nodded her head yes. And Theodore smiled at her. "Eleanor, I promise you, everything is going to be okay. This isn't the first time Alvin's run away. Knowing him, He'll be back. But for now, you need sleep." Theodore opened the blanket so Eleanor could climb in.

Eleanor got next to Theodore and cuddled up to his arm. Almost instantly she fell asleep, with a smile on her face.

"Tomorrow, Eleanor, I will tell you the truth. I will tell you why I've been shy around you all this time. I will tell you, finally, my true feeling." Theodore was talking to sleeping Eleanor and parted her hair. Little did he know, she was only half asleep. She took those words and played them over in her head, excited to hear Theodore tell her what she hoped for since they met.

* * *

It was five in the morning when Claire got a call. "Dave!" She answered, already wide awake. "Claire! You called! 32 times!"

"Something terrible has happened! Alvin and Brittany ran away! Not together either!" She didn't dare make Dave too panicked. She wasn't going to tell him of Brittany's pregnancy just yet.

"Claire, I'm coming home!"

* * *

**Well, Theodore is being brave! Ian is still a bastard!**

**And who is this Enzo guy? Find out in chapter 4!**

**Oh! And expect some romance between Jeanette and Simon!**

**Review please!**


	4. Day 1

**Sorry that last chapter was rushed. hopefully this one will be better!**

**Anyway, not gonna talk to much this time. On with the story!**

* * *

Where had Brittany seen this man before? _Wasn't he on TV? And his 'friend' he speaks of so much. When would he be able to fix my arm?_

_ "_Excuse me sir, have you ever been on TV?" He looked puzzled. "I don't _believe_ so, why?" Brittany sat in silence for a few seconds.

"You look familiar." His face lit up. "A star like you? Remembering me? You have no idea how happy that makes me!"

Brittany felt that his 'welcoming smiles' were a little staged. Maybe it was just the way the guy acted all the time.

"For a chipmunk with a broken arm, you're being very brave." Enzo tried to start up another conversation to pass the time. _Great!_ Brittany thought, sarcastically. _That will take my mind off the searing pain! _She tried to fake a smile to him but it looked awkward when she started wincing from the pain.

"I hope you don't mind," Brittany started, "but I came here feeling pretty hungry. Would you mind getting me a cheeseburger or some fries?"

The man got a strange mix of delight and a disappointment on his face. "I'd love too!" He said, almost sounding sarcastic.

* * *

"Alvin Seville!" Ian began. Alvin noticed a piece of his sweater was missing. _Stupid Doberman!_ He thought. "Let's start with a little explanation of what's going on." He sat down in a leather rolling chair.

"It all started when you guys took off in that helicopter. You and your girlfriends. After that fat-ass chipmunk threw those shoes and redirected the motorcycle… well you get the rest."

Alvin wanted to bad to rip Ian to pieces, but he was still trapped. He would make sure Eleanor got a piece of him too. Nobody says that about her and gets away with it!

"I had no choice but to show up at that concert and forge the performance. Somehow, they found me out and took me to jail. It was there I met a man. He was arrested for arranged murder, and waiting for bail. He explained to me exactly how he did it. He also mentioned how he became a billionaire."

Even though it was irrelevant, Alvin still flinched at the word 'it.' He covered it up by glaring at Ian.

"As I also found out, there was a man on death row. He was sitting only two cells down. The guy had nothing to live for, so, I used him as my own personal pawn. I managed to convince him that my cellmate, Jerry, the one who was waiting for bail, was talking of killing him during lunch. As my perfect plan unraveled, the pawn, his name was Harold, took advantage of his eating utensil."

Alvin went pale. He could only imagine what was to happen next. "The man leaped across the table, in attempt to stab Jerry. His fork came only inches away from his throat. Luckily, I was expecting this. I grabbed his arm before it reached Jerry's neck. I could have easily ended it there, but I wanted it to look convincing."

Alvin couldn't believe he was hearing this from Ian. The man outsmarted by a chipmunk, was, with detail, explaining a well, thought-out plan, being perfectly executed.

"I jumped onto the man and pinned his arms down. I was about to make my move when he 'outsmarted' me. He flipped me over and punched me in the eye. At this point, cops were everywhere. But as everything happened so perfect, Harold still went to stab Jerry. It was time. I leaped up with _my_ fork. Harold was bringing his weapon down to Jerry's shoulder when I made my move. In one swift motion, I plunged my eating utensil into his back."

Alvin was almost in tears, imagining this, obviously crazy, man, fall over dead. "Though I was the one who killed him, I got off easy. Better than that. Not only was there little punishment for defending someone, Jerry decided he owed me. After all, I saved his life!" Ian got an evil grin on his face.

"Jerry had his right hand man bail me out as well. He still felt he owed me more. He had some money to spare, which isn't surprising, for he had 35 billion dollars. He decided that his life was worth no more than 3 billion. So that's what he gave me. A generous man indeed." That's where Alvin's jaw dropped. _Ian? A billionaire? Damn I'm screwed!_

* * *

Theodore and Eleanor were the last ones awake. Jeanette and Simon decided to keep what they saw between them. They knew Theodore and Eleanor liked each other, and now they were sleeping in the same bed. It made Jeanette jealous of her sister. Why couldn't Simon do that?

Secretly, Simon felt the same way, but neither of them were about to mention it. It was silent it the living room, where they found a note.

_Dear munks, me and Claire went out to look for Alvin and Brittany. Please stay at the house while were gone. We don't want to be missing more chipmunks. P.S. If we don't give you a call by noon, you can file a missing persons report._

Simon chuckled. Jeanette questioned him. "He said 'me and Claire' when he should have said 'Claire and I.'" Jeanette did find that funny, but she didn't show it. She was too scared.

"So should we go look for them?" Jeanette immediately questioned. Simon smirked. "Didn't you just read the letter? Dave said to stay here. We can't get lost too."

He was right. She was hungry anyway. "If we wake up the lovebirds, they can make us breakfast!" She had a fake evil smile on her face. That made Simon laugh. They agreed to wake them up in the most embarrassing way possible.

* * *

Claire and Dave had been driving for over an hour without a sign of Alvin or Brittany. They were a block away from a McDonalds when Claire's stomach growled. "Sorry. I didn't eat breakfast." Dave ran his hand through his hair and pulled out his wallet.

"I've got 40 dollars to last us through the day. What do you want?"

* * *

"Now then. Normally," Ian continued, "I would hold you hostage, make you sing for me, or work you as a slave at the end of my whip like the rest of these damned underpaid workers."

Alvin stepped forward. "but since you're not going to do any of that, you're going to let me go?" Alvin let out an innocent smile.

"_Hell _no!" Ian slammed his fist on the cage, sending Alvin to the ground. "I hate you, dammit! And I don't need you! So, I only have one choice left! I'm going to _kill_ you!"

* * *

**Who else agrees that Ian just gets more and more evil?**

**Will Alvin be okay? Will Brittany... also be okay? How will Jeanette and Simon wake up Theo and Eleanor?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review!**


	5. Day 2

**Well, hope you like this chapter!**

**I think my last one was my favorite.**

**Review please!**

* * *

Theodore woke up to a bright flash. Then another. When he opened his eyes, he saw Eleanor cuddled up to him. He looked up to see Simon and Jeanette. With cameras.

"This one's for Facebook!" Jeanette squealed, took another picture and laughed.

"Hey!" Eleanor woke up. When she saw what was happening, she jumped out of bed and looked down toward her feet blushing. "Guys! That wasn't very nice!" Theodore retaliated.

"Oh relax! We will take breakfast as a bribe to not tell anybody. How does that sound?" Eleanor's ears perked up. "Breakfast? Deal!"

Theodore and Eleanor ran off to the kitchen to make pancakes and waffles.

Simon was really nervous at this point. He was trying to force himself to ask Jeanette the question he couldn't get out for 3 months.

* * *

**10:00 A.M.**

In the kitchen, Theodore was just getting ready to finally tell Eleanor how he felt. _What if she says no?_ Then he remembered what Simon told him. 'It's Eleanor. If she wants something, she'll say yes. And trust me. She wants you.'

Theodore blushed, remembering what Simon said. But he was right. Eleanor already accidentally confessed her love for Theodore.

**-Flashback-**

_It was almost dark and Theodore was lying under a tree. He was mad at Alvin for throwing a water balloon at him. It was almost too dark to dry off. As he sat there drenched with water, Eleanor came outside and walked up to him._

"_Theodore! Here's a towel. And I know you're mad at Alvin but you need to come inside. It's getting cold, and you might get sick."_

_Being pissed at Alvin, Theodore spoke without thinking. "So? Why do you care?"_

_Eleanor looked hurt for a second, but got over it fast. "Because I __**love**__ you!" She said in a 'duh' tone. Then she realized what she said. "I mean… I… er…"_

_Theodore looked up wide eyed. "You what?" He smiled. She blushed dark red like Alvin's hoodie._

"_I… Umm… I have to go!" She ran back into the house and went to bed._

**-Flashback End-**

Theodore cleared his head and walked up to Eleanor. "Ellie?" He began. "Yes?" She responded excitedly. Theodore didn't know it but Eleanor heard him talking to her last night.

"I was wondering if-" The phone interrupted Theodore.

* * *

**10:00 A.M.**

Dave and Claire walked in the front door of McDonalds. "You go get your food and I'm going to talk to the manager. I'm going to see if there has been any sign of Alvin or Brittany.

Dave walked to the side of the line and requested to speak with the manager. It took almost two minutes for him to come back. "I'm sorry, my manager left for a couple days. He had someone to meet across state."

Dave sighed. "Well, have you had any reports of a found chipmunk? She can talk, so-"

"Oh!" He interrupted, "My manager just left with a female talking 'rat.' He seemed pretty happy to run into her."

Dave stood up straight. "Where was he headed?" The employee slurred his words when he talked. "Something about 'Hawke Studios.' Isn't that guy a-" Before the employee had a chance to finish, Dave was running out the door with Claire. "billionaire?" he finished.

Dave pulled out his cell phone and called home.

"Hello?" Answered Theodore.

"Theo! I need you to call the cops. I can't right now. Tell them Brittany was kidnapped and she is being taken to Hawke Studios! I have to go! Bye!"

* * *

**10:00 A.M.**

Brittany wasn't enjoying the ride. Her arm was killing her. Enzo was driving perfectly. It didn't matter to her that a McDonalds manager was driving her 3 hours in the opposite direction she was running. She just wanted her arm fixed.

After about an hour longer, the car pulled to a stop. Enzo got out and talked to a tall snobby man. Enzo came back and picked up Brittany. She just lay there in his hands staring at the view. Then she realized what the view was _of_.

"Hawke Studio!" Before she could run, she was tossed into a cage. _Of course it's a cage!_ She cursed under her breath.

* * *

**10:10 A.M.**

Simon was ready. Jeanette sat across from his bed, reading a magazine and kicking her feet back and forth. _Here goes nothing!_

"Hey Jeanette? Can I ask you something?" She giggled. "You just did!" Simon blushed. "Yes, of course! You can ask me anything!" She changed her answer.

"Jeanette?" He jumped over on her bed and took her hands. He could hear her heart beating faster and louder. His palms were getting sweaty. _I better get this over fast!_ He thought to himself.

"Do you… do you want to go out with me sometime?" _Oh my gosh! I just did it! I asked her out!_ Jeanette got wide eyed.

"Simon! I… I…" Theodore came in and interrupted. Jeanette cursed in her head.

"Guys! Ian has Brittany!" Jeanette was shocked. She almost forgot how she was going to say to Simon. _I would love to!_ She thought to herself.

* * *

**Previous Day 3:00 P.M.**

"No, no, no! I'm good with singing for you!" Ian used the key to unlock the first lock. "Please don't do this! I'll do anything!" Ian had the first four numbers in on the combination lock when a well-dressed, short man threw the door open.

"Phone call for you Mr. Hawke!" Ian was impatient. "Can't it wait? I'm busy!" The worker seemed serious. "It's Enzo."

Ian perked up. "Oh really? Do I need to fire him this time?" Ian walked out the door with the worker. He came back several minutes later.

"Good news Alvin! I'm not going to kill you yet!" Alvin was relieved. He took note on the combination lock before Ian mixed it up again. '1-1-1-1'

_Wow Ian! I wonder what the next number is!_ He just had to get the key. Ian put the padlock back on and placed the key in his back pocket. He walked towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow! Then, you will witness your girlfriend's death! My friend is stopping by to drop her off! I can't wait!"

Alvin's heart almost stopped. _Brittany!_

* * *

**Ian! Why art thou so evil? D:**

**This is either the second or third to last chapter so stay tuned!**

**Review please!**


	6. Decisive Battle!

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated.**

**Food poisoning for the... win?**

**Well this is the second to last chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Remember to review! ... Please :D**

* * *

**11:00 A.M.**

Simon had just finished giving the police all the information. "Jeanette, I know Dave said not to look for them but I need to. I think something might happen if I don't."

Jeanette only stared regretfully. "How are you going to get there? What if you're hurt?"

Simon leaned in and kissed Jeanette on the lips. He had wanted to do that for so long, but he couldn't enjoy it right now. He had to save Brittany. "I'll take Alvin's motor-cycle. In the event I that I save his girlfriend, he better not mind."

With that, he was out the door. He grabbed the keys to Alvin's bike, started it up, and left. Jeanette still stood there, shocked at what just happened. _Is that the last time I will see him? Is that the last time I will hear his voice? Feel his lips on mine?_

* * *

**1:00 P.M.**

Dave pulled into Hawke Studio's parking lot, slamming on the breaks and jumping out of the car as fast as he could. As Claire got out, she noticed Alvin's wrecked motor cycle at the front entrance. _Is Alvin here to? Dammit Ian, if either chipmunk has a scratch on their body…_

The front door was locked. Dave didn't care. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around his hand. He struck the door with great force as it shattered around his fist. As soon as he was in, he had to deal with a stuck up body guard.

_Great! And we made it here before the cops!_

* * *

**12:45 P.M.**

Simon was cruising down the highway. _Hawke Studio's – ½ mile._ Almost there. He couldn't help but remember everything he and Alvin had been through. Surviving in the forest was a big one.

**-Flashback-**

_Simon was hanging from the highest branch. "Alvin! I can't reach it!" He stretched his fingers, attempting to grasp onto the acorn on the tip of the longest twig on the tree._

_His older brother sighed. "Okay Simon, I got you!" Alvin hopped onto the branch directly below Simon. "Jump!" Simon swung over towards the acorn. As he let go of the branch, he had already began to grasp the food. It didn't hold his weight._

_He began his long plummet to certain death. Something grasped his wrist on his way down. It slowed his fall, but by very little. He freefell down to the next branch below. He hit something soft. Alvin. He had thrown himself under Simon to save him._

_Alvin was beat up bad, but recovered days later. Simon had never appreciated him more. He owed him._

**-Flashback End-**

Simon knew he had to repay Alvin sometime. This was his chance. Whether or not he ever saw him again, Simon knew Alvin would appreciate him saving Brittany. He hadn't heard from Alvin since he left. He felt terrible for being so demanding. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

Just before turning the corner into Hawke Studio's, Simon spotted a dark red cloth on the sidewalk. A piece of Cotton. He was able to identify where it came from. _Alvin!_

Being caught off guard, Simon turned at the wrong time. A mustang was pulling out of Ian's parking lot. Simon bounced the bike off the cars tire and skid into the main parking. The motor cycle was wrecked and so was Simon. Scratched up and barely able to walk, Simon quickly hobbled to the side of the building where he see two men locking the front doors.

_Crap! I need an alternate entrance!_ He began his ascent up the wall. _Alvin's sweater. He's here…_

* * *

Alvin woke up with a terrible headache. He could only remember talking back to Ian, and then a powerful blow to the head. _How long has it been?_

The door swung open. "Alvin! Just in time! Your girlfriend is here!" Alvin stood up and glared at Ian, but his headache told him to do otherwise. He stumbled around a bit before falling back to the bottom of the cage. He fell into another deep sleep.

Suddenly, he was awoken by three strange men. The lock on his cage was jiggling. "I don't know the combo!" Said one of the men. He had a think Russian accent. Alvin was hoping to be saved. His only hope was to cooperate. "1-1-1-1-1" He slurred, only half conscious. He heard a click.

Then he heard the devil himself curse out loud. "What in the _hell_ are you three doing?"

A shot rang out. Then three more. Alvin looked up in time to see Ian fire a revolver, point blank range, into a well-dressed man's head several times. Then a click. He pulled out a second gun, this one silenced. Four more shots into another man's chest. A click.

"Leave me to my work jack-ass!" Pistol-whip to the Russian's head. Once he fell to the ground, he suffered a violent kick to the stomach. Alvin just witnessed Ian murder two people and seriously injure another. Was he next? No.

Ian was on red with anger and threw open a cage near Alvin's. He took a familiar chipmunk out. "Brittany! No!" Alvin had tears in his eyes as he ran to the end of his cage. A small figure jumped through the open window. Ian paid no attention. Simon quickly made it to Alvin's cage with a bobby-pin that lay next to the cage. _The Russian must have tried to pick the lock._

Simon quickly opened the padlock and the metal block was halfway removed. Alvin pushed it until the bars unsnapped from the steel cube. Ian already had Brittany forced onto the table. He pulled out a large, cross shape from his coat. _A dagger!_

Alvin made his move quick. Ian pulled the deadly weapon above his head, about to strike, when Alvin jumped onto his scalp. He clawed at the bald head beneath his paws. Feeling the skin tear from Ian's head was sickening, but he finally got his revenge.

A shriek from Ian told Alvin it was time for defense. He hopped up, but was _caught_ off guard by the knife swinging under his feet. He finally felt he won. A sharp pain. He felt his stomach heat up. All Alvin could get out was "Ugh, dammit!" Then he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**3 days later**

Alvin slowly opened his eyes. A bright white light shone down on him. _Am I dead?_ He stirred in his bed. He looked down to see a small blanket covering his body. He peered underneath to find a large bandage around the whole lower half of his torso.

"Where am I?" Alvin managed to mumble very quietly, but he felt movement next to him shortly after. "Alvin! You're alive! Um… Awake!" He looked to his left to find the love of his life standing next to him, waiting for his next move. She was in a sling and bruised all over.

"You're in the hospital. You're doing much better!" Alvin was confused. The last thing he remembered was walking out the dog door, pissed off at something. He couldn't remember any of what happened after he left. "I thought you were dead! When Ian swung at you… I gave up. I wanted him to kill me! I couldn't live without you!"

Her lip was quivering and tears forming in her eyes. It hurt Alvin to hear Brittany say something like that, but he felt the same about her. "Ian? What are you talking about? What happened? Where am I?" Brittany got wide eyed at the questions.

_Amnesia? He doesn't remember anything!_ The doctor told her that he would remember in time. Brittany told Alvin of the whole adventure. From start to finish, she explained every detail. "Ian got you in the stomach but lost his balance. By the time he was reoriented, Dave busted in the room! He picked up a vase in the corner of the room and swung at Ian's head, knocking him unconscious!"

Alvin was amazed at this tale. He felt the wound on his abdomen and began to feel a stomach ache emerge. He was going to be sick. "The cops came minutes later and arrested Claire, Dave, and Ian!" She continued. "Dave and Claire were released yesterday and Ian's court case begins in a month!" Her face turned serious.

"And Alvin? One more thing. I'm sorry. I lied to you. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but it was nothing personal. I was scared of how you would react. Alvin Seville… I'm pregnant."

Alvin felt woozy and almost fell unconscious again, but he stayed with Brittany. _Holy crap… I'm going to be a daddy!_ Alvin was ecstatic, but couldn't show it. He stared at Brittany, both of them beginning to cry, whether out of happiness or regret, neither could tell until Alvin spoke up.

"Brittany… I… I…" Alvin paused for what seemed like an eternity for Brittany. She was waiting for Alvin to flip out on her for lying, or break up with her cause he messed up. But no. Something different happened.

"Brittany, I will always love you. Forever and always, you will be mine. Nothing can get in the way of that. I can't wait to be a daddy. I can't wait to care for a new soul. Most of all, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Brittany."

Tears dripped down her cheeks. Alvin knew, this time, that they were tears of joy. Alvin knew that everything was going to be alright. And for once, Alvin knew what was going to happen next. He knew how he was going to spend the rest of his life. With Brittany.

* * *

**With Simon and Jeanette**

"Simon!" Jeanette ran up to the bruised chipmunk for the first time in 3 days. The police had taken him in for questioning on the murder of the two men. Simon quickly received a long hug from Jeanette, followed by a kiss on the cheek. "I thought I would never see you again!" Jeanette cried on his shoulder for several minutes.

After she soaked Simons patched arm, from the motorcycle wreck, with tears, She stared him in the eyes. "Simon… I never got to answer your question." Simon gulped. He automatically assumed the worst. "Simon, my answer is yes. I have been waiting for you to ask me since I met you. The truth is… I love you, Simon."

Simon just stared back into her eyes and smiled. They leaned in to a slow and passionate kiss. They broke after about five second. "Jeanette. I love you too." Her fur ruffled a little and Simon laughed. He loved embarrassing her.

Eleanor and Theodore walked in hand in hand. "Simon!" They screamed in unison, breaking free of each other's hands to hug the damaged chipmunk. Simon noticed they were holding hands and assumed the obvious.

* * *

**3 days earlier**

Theodore heard Alvin's motor cycle start up and assumed Simon was finally paying back Alvin for saving him from the deadly fall. He remembered the day Alvin came home only half conscious all too well.

Eleanor attempted to finish her cooking with a glum expression. Theodore couldn't stand seeing her like this. He was to finish the business he started hours earlier.

"Eleanor? Are you okay?" He tried to start with small talk. Eleanor only nodded her head.

"I know your upset, but everything will be fine. Trust me. In a few minutes, we will serve Jeanette breakfast, and you can talk to her about any of your problems."

Eleanor just nodded again. "Unless," Theodore continued "Unless you want me to finish what I was asking you earlier…" His cheeks heated up and he almost regretted bringing up the topic again.

Eleanor was quick this time. "Sure!" She answered excitedly. "I mean… Um…" Now she was blushing. She cleared her throat. "Um… Sure, I'd like that…"

Theodore finished his question. "I was wondering if-" He stopped and listened for an interruption. None. He smiled a nervous smile and finished up. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

As he finished his sentence, his voice cracked. Eleanor blushed dark red and giggled. "Yes. I would love to!"

* * *

**Well, I fit in romance with all the couples. The confusing order of times was intentional. To throw you off :D**

**Anyway, I will update soon, with the last chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chipmunks v Ian Hawke Case

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I'm bipolar and I write more when I'm depressed. But I'm in my manic period right now so you wont be reading any stories from me for about three weeks. Well this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it! I usually don't write unless I'm depressed, so... please review!**

* * *

**Alvin's point of view**

It's been a month since Brittany told me she was pregnant. Three days ago, a beautiful baby, girl chipmunk was born. We finally decided to name her Lily. She has the most amazing eyes like mine. She took after Brittany's fur. The best part is her personality. She has a tendency to be obnoxious. She took after me _and_ Brittany there.

Ian's court case is in four days. I can't wait to put away the bastard for the rest of his life. Me, Brittany, and the only living witness all get to testify against him. I don't know if I can bear face the world that loves me so much. Not in this wheelchair. I have to stay in this for another three months so I don't cause any internal damage. It will be heartbreaking for them to see. Poor fans.

Brittany's arm finally healed and she got her cast off. The McDonalds employee who broke it was very sorry. We didn't bother take legal action. We forgave him. Meanwhile Enzo, he's giving up his job working for Ian so he can testify against him. He's already pleaded guilty and were going to visit him after the court case to see why the change of heart. He has four years in prison.

Jeanette and Simon are a happy, nerdy couple. They are a lot more into it than I thought, too. I've walked in on them making out, twice. It won't be long until Dave gives them a late talk, both get kidnapped, almost killed and have a baby.

Meanwhile Eleanor and Theodore are taking it slow. Not much to talk about there, but their perfectly matched personalities. Food, TV, sleep… but mostly food. Although I have heard something about a first kiss Theodore is planning after court.

Dave and Claire got together again. He couldn't stop thanking her for taking care of us, and he finally got to asking her on a date. I also heard Dave talking on the phone about buying a ring. He's getting ready. I hope he doesn't pop the question too soon though. I have always wanted another mom.

Well, I am currently lying back on my bed with Brittany watching Simon and Jeanette build a Mentos rocket. Nerd love? I think so. Now I just have to wait one more year. Then, I can propose. I _will_ marry Brittany.

I can't stop talking about the baby. I have to say more. I'm betting her first word will be daddy! Or, if Simon gets Jeanette pregnant, Dave will accidently teach her to say "What the hell?" Wouldn't that be nice? If that happens… Dave's going to pay.

Every time I get bored, I just have to look to my right. Brittany will be holding Lily and I won't be able to stop smiling. I also will see Brittany in a sexy nightgown. If she doesn't wear something different, there is going to be another baby around here in another month.

* * *

**Four days later – 10:00 A.M.**

"Boys! Girls! Are you all ready to leave?" Dave was dressed nicer than he was with his last date with Claire. He was determined to get Ian in jail. "Alvin, Brittany? Are you guys ready to give your testimonies?" They both came out of the bathroom. Alvin was in a miniature tuxedo. His huge bandage was hidden well under his shirt.

"Dave! Why do I have to cover this thing up? I have to show it in court anyway!" Dave glared at him. "I want you to look nice. People respect people who look nice." Alvin rolled his wheelchair to the front door. Theodore and Eleanor waited in the car.

"Where are Simon and Jeanette?" Dave was getting impatient. "I'll go get them!" Brittany volunteered. She ran through the living room and rounded the corner to their room. She barged in to find Simon and Jeanette making out… again. "Ew!" She tried to look away while talking. "Dave wants us out in the car!"

Jeanette had already made it to her side of the room, blushing, by the time Brittany had started her sentence. Brittany left the room without turning back. Jeanette looked up at Simon. "That's the third time this week someone's walked in on us. We need to find a better place." Simon laughed. "How did Alvin and Brittany get away with it all the time? In this room!"

The rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes buckled in their custom seatbelts. Dave started the car and they began their four hour trip to the court house. Alvin couldn't sleep in a moving vehicle. He didn't want anybody to know so he pretended to dose off after a half hour. Brittany was the first to _actually_ fall asleep. She held Lily as she leaned her head on Alvin's shoulder.

Jeanette was next. Simon had her arm around her and was lightly stroking her hair. Theodore was too shy to show his affection towards Eleanor. He just let her lay on his shoulder. It was a grueling four hours for Alvin. He was tempted to wake everybody up, but that would also wake up the baby. He didn't want to deal with its crying.

Dave, however, looked sort of sad. Alvin came out of his fake sleep and decided to ask what was wrong. "Dave? Are you okay? You look sad." Dave took a deep breath. "Ian used to be my best friend. I don't understand what happened! He just snapped one day. I don't know if I can do this…" Alvin had to think for a moment. All his siblings were asleep. Should he actually say it? Yes.

"Dave... maybe we should forgive him." It hurt to get it out. Dave was surprised to hear that from Alvin. He almost veered off the road. That woke up the rest of the chipmunks. "Alvin! Did you really just say that?" The rest of the chipmunks were dazed. "W-what happened?" Jeanette finally managed to stutter out.

"Guys," Alvin got courage and finally spit it out. "I think we should forgive Ian." All the chipmunks gasped. Alvin continued. "Seriously. He's just a heartless man. I don't think he can help it!" Brittany was in deep thought while the rest of the chipmunks argued over why Alvin would say that.

Finally she interrupted. "I agree with Alvin. Yes he tried to kill us but now he's going to prison! We don't have to deal with him anymore. I think we should just get it off our conscious." Everyone, even Alvin, looked surprised to hear Brittany of all people say such a thing. "You have a conscious?" Alvin joked. Brittany shot him an angry glance. The baby woke up and began crying.

* * *

**At the court house – 2:00 P.M.**

The Ian vs. Chipmunk case was just starting. Alvin rolled his wheelchair next to the miniature table that was set out for the chipmunks. Brittany came in after him. "I told you I'd push you. I don't want you straining your stomach!" Alvin just rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be a burden to my favorite girl." Brittany blushed and took a seat with her baby.

Dave was talking to Enzo. Mostly about what he had to testify against Ian. "It will be a surprise!" Enzo insisted.

Led by two prison guards, a handcuffed Ian Hawke was led in in an orange prison suit. He glared at Alvin as he walked by and Alvin just had a sympathetic expression. Ian was confused. His intension was to piss off Alvin. It didn't work!

The judge began speaking. "Court in now in session. The Chipmunks v. Ian Hawke, case number 11 1 00067 6 is now before this court for trial. Are all of the parties present?"

Alvin slowly drifted off into thought until Dave's lawyer caught his attention. "I call Alvin Seville to the stand." The look on Brittany's face said everything. "Good luck."

Dave picked up Alvin in his wheelchair and placed him on the stand. The lawyer continued. The judge began Alvin's oath. "Please raise your right hand: Do you solemnly swear or affirm that the testimony you give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, under penalty of perjury?"

Alvin gulped. He had never done this before. It was scarier than he thought. He finally responded the way Dave told him to. "Yes, your honor." Dave's lawyer continued. "Mr. Seville, where were you on the night of May 5th 2011?" It took Alvin only seconds to remember what he had been through the day he ran away. "I don't know my exact location, but I was running away from home." The lawyer looked up at Alvin.

"And why, Mr. Seville, were you running away from home?" Alvin got nervous. He didn't like to talk about such personal things in public. He looked to Dave who nodded his head, basically saying, "Go on." "I was running because I was mad at Dave."

"And why were you mad at Dave?" He continued. "He wanted me to tell my family that I…" He was having trouble finishing. He was used to Eleanor popping in right about now and finishing his sentence for him. But he knew that wasn't going to happen this time. "Go on." The lawyer gestured. "He wanted me to tell my family that I had… that I had sex with my girlfriend."

His face turned red at the same time as Brittany's as the whole court looked down at her holding their baby. There was a commotion in the stands of people asking one another if they had noticed the baby or if they heard of that before now. "I want order in my court!" The judge snapped. Everyone was instantly silent. "Go on Mr. Rice." Alvin learned the lawyer's last name was Rice.

"Now, Mr. Seville, what happened on this 'trip'?" Alvin finally got over the fact he just told the world he had sex with Brittany. "After about three hours, I was getting ready to turn back and go home when a Doberman, which I soon learned its name was Viper, grabbed me by the back of my sweater. Then," He pointed to Ian. "Mr. Hawke commanded the well trained dog to hand me over to him. He proceeded to take me into his business, 'Hawke Studios' and had a 'chat' with me."

This was the first time Brittany heard Alvin's whole story. The lawyer continued. "What was said in this 'chat'?" Alvin almost shed a tear remembering what all Ian had said to him. He told them of him being locked in a cage, Ian's threats, and his final decision to kill Alvin. Then he told them of his phone call with Enzo and him being informed of Brittany's arrival.

"I feared my girlfriend's life. I thought everything was over." Alvin, at this point, was crying. Tears were streaming down his furry cheeks and he was sniffling before every other word. "The lawyer looked at the jury, then back at Alvin. "And did he actually give you any physical harm?" Alvin looked at the man like he was retarded. "I'm in a wheelchair because of him!" He lifted his shirt to show the jury the bandage that was keeping him alive. "That will be all Mr. Seville."

A half hour later, Brittany was called to give her testimony. She eventually told everyone of the trip with Enzo, to the murder of the two men. Now it was time for the Russian's testimony. The lawyer began, once again. "I call Olezka Yevteushenko to the stand." Rice had trouble pronouncing his name. The buff Russian came to the stand and relaxed, knowing he was getting Ian in prison. "Mr. Yevteushenko, where were you on the night of May 6th 2011?" He thought for a moment. "I was clocking in for work when I heard of Ian's plans. Me and my friends," He shook at the word friends. "We are big fans of Alvin and the Chipmunks."

It took Alvin until right then to remember what had happened the day after he got yelled at. He woke up not remembering anything. Why? He didn't remember that he had already told Brittany how he felt. Why had he not remembered until halfway through the day?

"We snuck into Ian's room and started to unlock the cages. We thought we were screwed when we made it to the combination lock. That was until Alvin told us the combo was 1-1-1-1-1." The jury let out some small laughs. Ian looked embarrassed. "Just as I was about to unclamp the bars holding the cage shut, four shots rang out." Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was full-blown crying. "I looked over to see my good friend Rurik lying on the floor, bleeding from his head. I quickly unclamped the bars and hid that they were open. By that time, he had already shot my other friend, Levka, four times in the chest. I knew something was coming for me. I expected a shot to the head. But no. I felt a sudden force on the back of my skull. Then everything went black."

The lawyer looked at Ian with disgust. This court case was almost changing Alvin's mind. "Thank you Mr. Yevteushenko, you may be seated." The last man to the stand was Enzo. Ian was panicked. He began his story. "I met Ian in jail. I was just waiting for my bail to arrive, when I talked to him about what happened and how I ended up in prison. I was charged for manslaughter and talking about how I had anger problems. I got in an argument with my girlfriend who was cheating on me. In the end I killed her boyfriend. I was a billionaire, so I could easily afford this bail. But after Ian found that out, he began his plan."

Enzo stayed with a serious face the whole time. Whether he was too scared to cry in front of an audience, Brittany didn't know, but she knew where she had seen this man before. He was on TV numerous times for different commercials. He was also on the news once. He had killed a man. Alvin noticed a similarity between Ian's and Enzo's stories. Which meant Ian lied. "I was in the shower, preparing for my release when I felt a fork at my throat. I heard Ian's voice. He had me bail him out as well. I had to. He was going to kill me if I didn't. But that wasn't enough. After I bailed him out, he forced me to hand over all my money."

Enzo went into detail of Ian's plot. He would only give back Enzo's money if he brought him at least one of the six famous chipmunks. It happened to be Brittany. "I got a cover job at McDonalds until I got the chosen chipmunk. She wandered into my fast food joint, when an employee swept her into a wall thinking she was a rat." He explained the rest of the two days that happened and Alvin finally understood why Enzo had the change of heart. He never thought a billionaire could have a conscious. This proved him wrong.

He also thought that forgiving Ian was out of the question now. But thanking Enzo was first priority.

* * *

**4:00 P.M. – End of court case.**

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge was quite relaxed, expecting the obvious answer. "We have your honor. We find the defendant, Ian Hawke, guilty of all charges."

Brittany hugged Alvin and received a kiss on the lips. It was over. They no longer had to deal with Ian. "Ian Hawke, I sentence you to 375 years in prison without bail for 2 counts of second degree murder, 2 counts of attempted murder, and 1 count of conspiracy to commit murder."

Alvin still couldn't help but feel bad for Ian. Something went wrong and he went crazy. He didn't think it was Ian's fault. As Ian was being led out of the court room, Alvin wheeled up next to the guards. "Can I talk to him for a minute?"

Ian had an indifferent look on his face. Like he had given up. Alvin had to clear one more thing off his conscious. "Ian?" The scratches on Ian's scalp were just scars now. "What do you want? To rub it in my face? You won okay? I admit it. You won and I lost."

Alvin looked down and cleared his throat. "Ian. I'm sorry this is happening. I hope you don't have too much trouble in jail."

Ian was dumbfounded. He managed to stutter out very few words. After about two minutes he took a deep breath. "I… um… no. I'm sorry. I never thought I'd say this but Alvin Seville, I'm sorry. I didn't think you cared about anyone but yourself. I guess it's better to get it off my conscious."

Alvin was as surprised, if not more, as Ian was. Ian, the man that just tried to murder him, was apologizing to him. "I will visit you." Alvin felt great. He had no more rivalry. Ian was impressed by Alvin's apologies. He wheeled back over to Brittany.

"I told him I was sorry." Alvin said with a shocked expression. Not even he could believe it himself. Brittany was ecstatic. Alvin, for your bravery, I'm going to give you a present tonight. Maybe we'll have another kid!"

Alvin was instantly captivated. "Oh! I can't wait!" He said with a huge smile.

* * *

**Midnight – Back at home**

Jeanette and Simon were happy Ian was finally in jail. Alvin and Brittany were in the room so they didn't dare barge in. They knew what was going on in there. They decided to sleep on the couch that night with Theodore and Eleanor, but they weren't there yet. Simon thought he saw them in the kitchen so they just went to sleep on the couch, cuddled up to each other.

* * *

**In the kitchen**

"Eleanor?" Theodore began. "I know I haven't been that into our relationship, and it's because I'm nervous around you. I want to show you how much I actually care." Theodore leaned in closer to Eleanor. "Baby, I love you." He placed his lips on hers and he could hear her heart rate speed up twice as fast. When they broke free, Theodore finished. "Now let's go to sleep." They wandered on to the couch and sat opposite from Jeanette and Simon. They laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

**In their room**

Alvin had just finished with Brittany. He was just getting back the rest of his memory. Including the day before this all started. He finally knew why he didn't remember anything that day.

**-Flashback-**

_Alvin was tired of Dave's rules. He couldn't believe he had left to a hotel. This was the most vital part of Alvin's life. He was awaiting the answer to whether he was going to be a father or not. He couldn't stand Dave right now. He felt it was time to give up. He stole to the fridge. Upon opening it, he saw the answer to his problems. Or so he thought._

_A bottle of wine stood on the top of the fridge. Dare he? He dare. He climbed to the top shelf of the fridge and pulled the bottle to the counter. It was time._

* * *

**Well I told you it wouldn't be that good. Sorry that I'm not depressed. Well, since I'm done writing for a couple weeks, authors will find more reviews from me.**

**By the way, I will appreciate some final reviews. Thank you all!**


End file.
